Crossing Boundries
by SnowStormSkies
Summary: Nine people. A brief look at each of the relationships between them; their loves and their losses. Small worlds breed familiarity. Working under pressure gives way to working between sheets. And time does not cure all ills. Seasons One through Four.


**Title: **Crossing Boundaries.

**Author: **SnowStormSkies

**Universe: **Criminal Minds.

**Theme/Topic: **All the different sorts of relationships between the main characters.

**Rating: **T+. A bit of swearing, some suggestive situations. Nothing too bad.

**Characters: **Hotch, Gideon, Rossi, Reid, Morgan, JJ, Emily, Garcia, Strauss.

**Warnings/Spoilers: **Definitely season two, all the way up to season four.

**Word Count: **800 words (drabbles only)

**Time: **About forty minutes, give or take.

**Summary: **Nine people. A brief look at each of the relationships between them; their loves, their losses, their growth and development and their failings and hurts. Small worlds breed familiarity. Working under pressure gives way to working between sheets. And time does not cure all ills.

**Dedication: **To Matthew Gray Gubler. Quite simply, it wouldn't be the same without you. And Garcia. Just because.

**A/N: **Again, this was a NaNo chapter, and here's your beautiful result. Enjoy.

**Distribution: **Nyet. Not for you. Me. And my Livejournal. Link to be posted later.

* * *

**Eighty Times Eight**

**Crossing Boundaries**

**1. Gideon/Reid**: Mentor, student, lover to lover: master to apprentice.

**2. Hotch/Reid:** He hates his lack of control: "Beg, slut."

**3. Morgan/Reid:** Pretty Kid, Skinny kid; not a kid now.

**4. Rossi/Emily:** It's always cool Chicago that she dreams of.

**5. JJ/Reid:** It would never have worked: they're world's apart.

**6. Emily/Reid:** Overturned chess set, pink bra unclasped, night together.

**7. Elle/Emily:** "You replaced me." "You left them." Still hurts.

**8. Rossi/Gideon**: The demi-gods, now broken and spent together.

**9. Hotch/Morgan:** Haley never got it; their love isn't perfect.

**10. Hotch/JJ/Reid:** Hotch bossed JJ who bossed Reid who obeyed.

**11. Reid/Rossi:** It's always the quiet ones; handcuffs and coffee.

**12. Reid/Gideon:** We loved, we lost, we loved, you left.

**13. Reid/Emily:** I couldn't love you more; _yeah, you could_.

**14. Elle/Morgan:** Cuban fire, Chicago burn, come morning – ashes left.

**15. JJ/Elle:** A touch; a kiss; hotel nights, murder days.

**16. Rossi/Strauss/JJ:** Strauss wouldn't play nice; so they didn't, either.

**17. Garcia/Reid:** It wasn't brilliant: they didn't care, brilliance's overrated.

**18. Reid/Hotch:** He forgave him his words, said under duress.

**19. Hotch/Reid:** Don't hurt him, Gideon warns; Hotch won't listen.

**20. Garcia/Reid:** Cutie, she called him across the bullpen- "Who?"

**21. Morgan/Reid/Garcia:** Undercovers – her god and genius together with her now.

**22. Reid/Hotch:** Lonely nights, not enough coffee, a camera – "Garcia!"

**23. Garcia/Rossi:** She called him Sir – he was captivated instantly.

**24. Hotch/Gideon/Reid/Morgan:** They make him forget his drug problem, permanently.

**25. Strauss/Hotch:** He played her games; she pretended she won.

**26. Strauss/Reid:** He went to her: she made him beg.

**27. JJ/Morgan/Hotch: **She gave them good news: "I'm pregnant, again."

**28. JJ/Garcia:** It was the CIA case: they're both on lists.

**29. Garcia/Morgan:** He couldn't forget; she loved him even more.

**30. Rossi/JJ:** He shaved his beard; she loved him more.

**31. Rossi/Hotch:** Old teammates, old territory, it's not that uncommon.

**32. Morgan/Emily:** It was one night; not their last together.

**33. Reid/Elle:** She never apologised, he wouldn't stop – "Shut up."

**34. JJ/Emily:** Passion was never part of the deal: ever.

**35. Hotch/Morgan/Garcia/Reid:** She loved them all, they only loved her.

**36. Garcia/Morgan/Reid: **We would never let him fall again. Never.

**37. JJ/Emily/Reid:** Make him forget, he asks. They oblige him.

**38. Reid/Elle:** She drank whiskey, he drank coke – "Save us."

**39. Hotch/Elle:** He couldn't forgive me. _I_ couldn't forgive me.

**40. Reid/Elle:** She knows she's dying; hoped he lived. Sorry.

**41. JJ/Garcia/Reid:** He wouldn't agree; they brought handcuffs anyway.

**42. Emily/Reid:** She shouldn't have won; she did. _Damn_ it.

**43. Hotch/Elle:** He pushed her off: nothing left to say.

**44. Morgan/Strauss:** He wouldn't given in; she wouldn't give up.

**45. Reid/Strauss:** "Nightmares, Doctor?" "No, Director." Only about you, Director.

**46. Morgan/Rossi:** Ringed fingers play on dark sweat slicked skin; "Having fun?"

**47. Emily/Garcia:** Missed u. **Wanna play?** O yeh. **Me 2**.

**48. Elle/Emily:** "I'm sorry." "You will be." "Really?" "No."

**49. Strauss/JJ:** Media liaisons cannot fraternise with Directors: old news?

**50. Reid/Garcia:** He's definitely a cutie. And a keeper too.

**51. JJ/Garcia:** She was so different; she was so weird.

**52. Elle/Garcia:** It was brief. Passionate. Fun. Beautiful. Dramatic. Over.

**53. Elle/Morgan:** They danced around it too long; opportunity lost.

**54. Morgan/Hotch:** "Do you trust me?" "Yes." No. He knew.

**55. Rossi/Hotch:** Their differences are less than their similarities.

**56. Rossi/Reid:** What made him strong? Strength from another man.

**57. Morgan/Reid:** He was strong, he was stronger: they lied.

**58. JJ/Strauss:** Don't break the team: _give me everything, then._

**59. Morgan/Reid:** Don't love him, they said. Glad to disobey.

**60. Reid/JJ:** I forgive you; _don't let me go back_.

**61. Reid/Garcia:** She loved him, taught him to love differences.

**62. JJ/Reid:** Agony not to tell him; Henry's real father.

**63. Strauss/Rossi:** Didn't take much, he tells Hotch. Not much.

**64. Elle/JJ:** "Please don't go." "I have to." "Goodbye." "Never."

**65. Elle/Garcia/Emily:** "Meet the new kid," – meet the replacement. Tech.

**66. Morgan/Garcia:** She's always going to worry: he knows well.

**67. Emily/Rossi/Morgan:** Religion separated them from society; drew them together.

**68. Gideon/Strauss:** He was leaving before he arrived: she knew.

**69. Gideon/Garcia:** He brought her many flowers; she loved them

**70. Hotch/Reid/Morgan:** They ganged up on him, he let them.

**71. Hotch/Reid/Morgan:** "There's a reason they call it tagteam, Reid!"

**72. Hotch/Reid: **He's all straight planes and innocence: unlike her.

**73. Elle/Penny:** Penny brought them together. Elle drove them apart.

**74. Gideon/Reid:** "Don't you love me?" "You've outgrown me, Reid."

**75. Reid/Emily:** Don't leave me. _Never hated you._ Marry me?

**76. Gideon/Emily:** This is how we test new recruits, Prentiss.

**77. Gideon/JJ:** Butterflies and baseball cards; always different perspectives. Always.

**78. Hotch/JJ/Emily:** Share and share alike; his, hers and hers.

**79. Elle/Reid:** Everything ends eventually: left only lies and horror.

**80. Hotch/Reid/Morgan:** They loved each other, perhaps too much. Maybe.


End file.
